Commander Webkee Daae
Back to Monarch Page STARFLEET FILE: Psychologist File Expanded Intelligence File Future Captain Daaé File Name: Webkee (Web-key) Penélope-Ann Daaé Webkees Secret Family History Rank:Commander Field: Medical Nationality: Federation Race: Betazoid / 1/3 Deltan Sex: Female Age: 29/20 Date of Birth: 23470314.1824 Height: 5'5" Weight: 116 lbs. Eyes: Black Hair: Black Body Type: Hourglass Measurements: 34C - 35" 24" 36" Best features: Butt and baby soft white skin. Pale skin like snow white, as soft as a baby. Dark and mysterious eyes, like the women found on her homeworld. * PERSONALITY: Webkee is determined to carve out from it her own destiny. Smart, savvy, and quick-witted, Webkee is a force to be reckoned with, gives as good as she gets, and excellence through hard work has earned the respect of her fellow officers. She is kind of heart and can't resist she helping those in need. She has a perfect Starfleet record. * LIKES & HOBBIES: Enjoys holoplay and holo cosplay. Her father was a holoprogrammer and she owns the sum of his collection along with many of her own. She has a valet pack full of holo costumes. She also enjoys holoprogramming. She does yoga every day and her favorite food is Japanese cuisine with a focus on sushi, sashimi and udon noodles. * VALUES: A Starship is a Home, it’s Crew a Family Fast Ships & Strange New Worlds Not On My Shift Body & Mind Alike Must Be Healthy * FAMILY HISTORY / EARLY LIFE: (February 2346) Lt. Stephen Dresden meets and marries (Tactical) Lt. Sydney Daaé. (March 2347) 'Webkee Penelope-Ann Daaé is born to Stephen and Sydney Daaé on the USS Beachmont (NCC-21087). '(June 2358) 'The Beachmont was decommissioned to serve as a training vessel, and Stephen Dresden-Daaé accepted a teaching position at the Academy. He served as field instructor for Nebula Squadron, and made a profound impact on the cadets from that squad. He became an instructor for the Advanced Tactical Training Program. '(November 2358), Stephen Dresden-Daaé is officially recruited into Starfleet Intelligence and is promoted to Lieutenant Commander, maintaining his Academy position. (2359) Stephen Dresden-Daaé and daughter Webkee Daaé (Age 12) goes on vacation visit Bozeman Montana, Earth. (Late 2364) Stephen Dresden-Daaé retires as a Trainer in The Advanced Tactical Training Program (Holoprogrammer who developed programs related to Tactical Environmental Training). Stephen Dresden-Daaé moves to Starbase 82, while his wife Lt. Cmdr. Sydney Daaé continues tour. Starbase 82 (2365) Admiral Harve Reynolds convinces Sydney Daaé to allow Webkee's to join Starfleet and fast tracks her into the Academy. (2366) 'Starbase 82, Stephen Dresden-Daaé becomes a civilian adviser and joins Cmdr. Sydney Daaé (Chief of Security) aboard the USS Melbourne (NCC-62043), while Webkee stays with her God Parents at Starbase 82. '(Late 2366) the Melbourne formed part of the forty-strong Federation task force that stood against an invading Borg cube at the Battle of Wolf 359 . Early in the battle, it and the USS Saratoga engaged the cube, but its shields were quickly drained, and had half its saucer blown away by a cutting beam. The burning, lifeless hulk was then rammed by the cube as it pursued the Saratoga. U.S.S. Melbourne Stephen and Sydney Daaé are killed by the Borg in an explosion aboard the USS Melbourne (NCC-62043). Nevertheless, when the Enterprise-D arrived in the system a few hours later, enough of the wreck survived intact, The USS Melbourne (NCC-62043) one of the vessels recognized by Commander Shelby. TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" * ACADEMY: (2363) Age 16 'She joins Starfleet after passing entry exam with the help and mentoring of Admiral Harve Reynolds. '(2363-65) Age 16-18 'She completed all her psychology courses. '(2365-67) Age 18-20 'She excepted and worked as a counselor internship at Starfleet Academy. She is nominated to represent Starbase 82 in "The Federation - Miss Starbase Pageant". "The Federation - Miss Starbase Pageant", she finishes Miss Starbase Pageant Finals in 8th Place. '(2367) Age 20 ''' After 4 years graduated Starfleet Academy as a (Lieutenant) with honors in sociology and International relations * '''CAREER: (2367-71) Age 20-24 Served 4 years as a Counselor at Starfleet Medical and Personal Assistant (Rank Lt. & Rank Lt. Cmdr.) to an Admiral Harve Reynolds at Starfleet Academy & Starfleet Medical. Passed the Bridge Officer Exam. (2371-74) Age 24-27 Served 3 years as Chief Counselor (Rank Lt. Cmdr.) at Starbase 82. (2374 & 75) Age 27-28 Served 2 years as Temporary Chief of Operations & Head of Interspecies Relations (Rank Lt. Cmdr.) at Starbase 82. (2376) Age 29 Currently Counselor (Rank Cmdr.) of the U.S.S. Monarch NCC-78528 (Sovereign Class). * HEALTH HISTORY: In-heightened levels of Psilosynine: Due to in-heightened levels of Psilosynine (Psi-low-see-nine) in her paracortex, the Commander has a sensitivity to places where "telepathic echos" exist. She must receive medication to counteract the effects or she will experience strong symptoms.The Psilosynine issue in her paracortex caused her eyes to turn violet eyes. Her violet eye color was corrected cosmetic surgery and are now black. Common symptoms to may include: Restlessness, Depression, Anxiety, Excessive sweating, Tremors or Shaking, Mood Swings and or Insomnia (Extreme Symptoms may include: Nausea, Dizziness, Vomiting, Seizures) Undiagnosed Chocolate Addiction: The Webkee was given a chocolate chip cookie daily by Admiral Reynolds as reward for good work. As a result of that daily cookie during Academy, she has become dependent on a morning chocolate chip cookie to keep balanced. Webkee does not know she is dependent on the daily dose of chocolate. ''(Out of Canon Information Addictive Chocolate) Chocolate is a very strong aphrodisiac to Betazoids and many become addicted to it. It is so strong in fact that giving a Betazoid a gift of chocolate could be seen as a requested liaison.) ''Admiral Reynolds thought it would be a harmless way to win Webkee's affections when she was at academy and ultimately recruit her to Intelligence. Without her daily chocolate chip cookie she suffers from withdrawals. '''Effects of Withdrawal: '''The effects of chocolate withdrawal will vary wildly based on how long she has gone without chocolate. Common withdrawal symptoms to may include: ''Restlessness, Depression, Anxiety, Tremors or shaking, Mood Swings and or Insomnia (Extreme Symptoms may include: Nausea, Dizziness, Vomiting, Seizures) '' This issue can be resolved by prescribing one chocolate chip cookie edible daily due to physical dependence and slowly of months reducing the coco content. Or she can be given a Hypospray of a reduced coco content daily for months. Category:Player Characters Category:U.S.S. Monarch